Alternate Code Geass
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: What if Lelouch and Nunnally hadn't gone to Japan alone? What if Euphemia and one of their other siblings had gone with them? How much would the story have changed? Read this AU to find out. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy, don't flame, and I hope you like it, that's all I'm saying for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, need I say more? Didn't think so.

...

It was a glowing summer morning. Dew sparkled and the air was sweet with the smell of flowers all around.

Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia sat in the beautiful garden of the Aries Villa. Just days before, the resident of the villa, Empress Marianne vi Britannia had been shot and killed by terrorists. Her daughter and youngest child, Nunnally had been with her and was now being treated for her injuries.

"Have you been to visit Nunnally?" Clovis asked.

Cornelia sighed and shook her head.

"No, this investigation has been taking up all of my time and I still have found nothing. It doesn't make sense, how could terrorists have been able to get in here?"

"Don't ask me," Clovis replied. "You're the military expert here, not me."

Cornelia frowned.

"Lelouch is an absolute wreck," Clovis continued. "He blames Father for what happened, saying that he should have tried harder to protect Lady Marianne."

"So I heard," said Cornelia. "And in response, the only thing His Majesty did was make the decision to send Lelouch and Nunnally away to Japan to be used as political hostages."

"Well, we both know for all of his talents, being a doting father is not one of them," Clovis couldn't suppress a slight smirk.

"You do realize we can't just stand idle and allow this madness to happen," his half-sister glared at him.

The sixteen-year-old prince sighed and rested his head against his hand, something he always did whenever he was thinking of something.

"I'm aware of that, sister," he said after a while.

The two teen royals thought for a moment.

"I've got it," Cornelia said. "We'll sneak Lelouch and Nunnally out of Britannia before His Majesty sends them away to Japan."

Clovis said nothing.

"The Ashford family might help," Cornelia continued thoughtfully. "They were Lady Marianne's greatest supporters."

"That is true," her brother agreed. "Of course there's still the issue of Euphie."

"What do you mean?" Cornelia demanded. "What does Euphie have to do with this?"

"Think, Cornelia," her half-brother explained. "Lelouch and Nunnally are the children of Lady Marianne, his empress and favorite wife."

"And?" Cornelia was growing impatient.

"If His Majesty has no qualms about doing something like this to the children of his favorite wife, what's stopping him from doing it to the children of his other imperial consorts, like Euphie?"

The nineteen-year-old princess saw her younger sibling's point.

"Then we have to take her as well," she said. "As I said, we'll go ahead and take them to Japan ourselves. After all, that would be the last place anyone would look for them, including someone as intelligent as Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

"Of course, one of us will need to go with them," Clovis pointed out. "It would be best if it were you."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

Who should be the one to go to Japan with Lelouch, Nunnally, and now Euphemia? Clovis or Cornelia? Leave it on a review or send a PM to let me know which Britannian royal you want it to be.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, September 19th.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2 as promised. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to agarfinkel, BlackTyrantValvatorez, Guest, Guest, Republic, Ninjix Rising, lifeswordpa, MM Browsing, Guest, and Haloholic for all of the reviews on chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, to my understanding Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

"You would be able to care for them more than I would," Clovis said.

"You're right," Cornelia agreed finally, unable to even imagine Euphie's reaction if she didn't go with her. The eight-year-old princess would be crushed.

"We just have one issue left," the nineteen-year-old princess said. "But this is something I need to speak with Schneizel about."

...

"Cornelia-"

"Schneizel, these are our siblings we're talking about," Cornelia interrupted.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry," her brother sighed. "But you know our father would find out what was going on and that puts them at risk. And us as well."

"You were the one who said that what His Majesty was doing was wrong," the purple-haired princess said angrily. "And we all know you favor Lelouch. How can you just sit back and allow this to happen to him?"

The blond prince started to say something, but merely sighed once again and waited for his half-sister to finish.

"Schneizel, listen to me," the Second Princess willed herself to keep her voice steady. "If you still hold any love at all for our younger brother and sisters, you will do everything in your power to help them."

"Alright," the prince replied. "I'll help."

...

In an effort to keep anyone from finding out the plan, Cornelia, Schneizel, and Clovis agreed that it would be best to sneak Lelouch, Euphemia, and Nunnally out of Britannia at night.

First, they had retrieved Nunnally from the infirmary and then set to packing for the journey.

The packing didn't take long. They had taken a few of the children's clothes and belongings, but other than that, all of the trappings of their lives as a prince and princesses were left behind, not that it really mattered.

As they left, Lelouch was still seething over their father's treatment of them, but hid it for the sake of Euphemia and Nunnally.

Cornelia knew that the next time anyone entered her room, all that would await them would be the sight of some of her own belongings and clothing gone along with a note on her desk, explaining what she had done and that she was renouncing Charles as her father and her claim to the throne.

"Cornelia, you let your claim go for us?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course," his sister answered. "You and I may not have the same mother, Lelouch, but I've always seen you as my brother, so has Euphie."

Lelouch smiled slightly, for the first time since his mother's death and Nunnally's subsequent injuries.

"At least one of you still cares," he said.

"Schneizel still cares," Cornelia told her brother as she placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "So does Clovis. Clovis and I were the ones who came up with this plan. And Schneizel's going to help us get settled. We just have to make sure the emperor doesn't find out what we're doing."

Lelouch nodded. He had never been close to some of his siblings, what with all of the fighting and scheming over who would succeed their father. However, Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis, Euphemia, and of course Nunnally were the exceptions.

It was hard for the nine-year-old former prince of Britannia to leave Schneizel. Schneizel was the one who had taught him how to play chess, even giving him his own board and always making time for the two to play. The blond prince always won, but Lelouch was still entertained nonetheless. If anything, each loss only made the raven-haired child that much more determined to beat his older brother.

"Chess is a game of strategy and cunning," Schneizel had explained once after capturing Lelouch's king. "In order to successfully best your opponent, you have to think at least two or three steps ahead. And when you attempt to capture a piece, whether it's the king, queen, bishop, or even a mere pawn, always be prepared to have your own piece taken as well."

Saying goodbye to Clovis had been less hard. Lelouch did like Clovis and they did get along well, it just seemed to Lelouch that while Clovis wasn't exactly stupid, he wasn't exactly as intelligent as he or Schneizel. The Third Prince had seemed very upset to see Lelouch go, but did not say anything, knowing it would have been pointless to do so.

...

"Cornelia?"

The former Second Princess opened her eyes and sat up to see Euphemia rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"What is it, Euphie?" she asked quietly.

"Where are we, sister?" the little girl asked.

"The ocean. We just left Britannia," Cornelia answered, making her way to the younger former princess's side. "Just go back to sleep."

"Are Lelouch and Nunna here?" Euphie questioned.

Cornelia nodded.

"They're both asleep," she said. "And you should be too. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay..." Euphie yawned and closed her eyes before cuddling close to Cornelia.

The eldest of the now exiled royals sighed. Like Nunnally, Euphemia was innocent to the ways of the world. But it was only a matter of time before they learned. After all, they were no longer princesses.

She couldn't help but smile to herself when she remembered that she was no longer a princess either.

' _But this is for the best._ ' she reminded herself.

...

...

Well, I hope everyone enjoys that. The new chapter will be out on Thursday, October 1st.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised, here is the new chapter. Thank you to Guest and Ninjix Rising for the two great reviews. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

"Schneizel, are you in here?"

Schneizel looked up from his desk. The voice belonged to his brother Clovis.

"Come in," he said.

The doors opened and in walked the Third Prince.

"Good afternoon, brother," the younger prince greeted.

"What was it you wished to see me about?" Schneizel asked.

"I wanted to know if you had received any word from Cornelia yet," Clovis answered. "I haven't."

"Clovis, you know Cornelia wouldn't be able to contact either of us," his brother replied. "Such an action would put her and the others at an even greater risk than they're already at."

Clovis frowned.

"Well, forgive me for wanting to know how our brother and sisters are faring," the Third Prince said coolly. "After all, I thought you would have missed them too."

"And I do," Schneizel ran a hand through his pale blond hair. "I miss them terribly, but I would rather miss them than place them in danger by trying to contact them."

"I have a feeling you miss Lelouch more than Cornelia, Euphie, or Nunnally," his brother said coldly. "You always spent more time with him than anyone else."

"Clovis, if this is going where I think it is, now is not the time for that," Schneizel sighed.

"Oh I believe it's the perfect time for it," Clovis snapped. "You've always made time for Lelouch, no matter what. Even now when he's gone, he's the first one you think about."

"Clovis-"

"No. Do you not remember in the past I tried to speak with you or spend time with you?" Clovis looked angry now. "Just you. But he was always there."

Schneizel took a deep breath.

"I spent time with him because he's my brother," he frowned.

"You never seemed to have any time for me," Clovis went on. "But even when you were busy, there was always time for him."

"Enough, Clovis," Schneizel ordered, turning away from his brother.

"What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?" the sixteen-year-old prince cried. "What did I do deserve the way you've treated me? Is it because I'm not your precious little Lelouch? Well he's gone, disowned and banished and I am here!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Schneizel shouted, slamming his hand on the desk and whirling around, his amethyst-colored eyes livid.

Clovis retreated a few steps.

"You understand _nothing_ , you foolish spoiled brat!" Schneizel snarled. "Forgive me if I didn't spend every minute fawning over you and telling you that you were a divine providence too good for this world. And pardon me if I miss my little brother."

"I'm your brother too!" Clovis raised his voice. "I'm just as much your brother as he is! Even more so now that he's been disinherited!"

Before Schneizel could say a word, the younger boy turned, pushed open the doors, and raced out of the room.

...

Lelouch held Nunnally as she slept. It seemed that the youngest of the four siblings only slept when her big brother was holding her.

Euphemia lay snuggled between Lelouch and Cornelia, neither of whom could allow themselves to fall asleep.

"You need to rest, Lelouch," Cornelia said, despite knowing that she'd get more out of talking to a brick wall than her youngest half-brother.

"This is all my fault," the former prince growled. "If I hadn't said anything, we'd all still be home now and Nunnally and Euphie wouldn't have had their lives ruined."

Cornelia sighed. Lelouch was once again blaming himself for their plight. Just a few hours ago he had been pinning all of the blame on the emperor. The nineteen-year-old former princess knew that he had a tendency to alternate between the two differents shifts in blame and she thought it would be better to just let him vent. After all, it helped tire the nine-year-old out.

And sure enough, within another few minutes, Lelouch's dark purple eyes fell shut as he hugged his little sisters closer.

Cornelia turned and stared out into the night. A few more hours and they would be in Japan.

' _Then comes the hard part_ ,' she thought.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed that. And don't get me wrong, everyone I do appreciate the favorites and follows, but a review or two every now and again wouldn't hurt either. If you like this story, let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Sunday, October 11th. And there's a cookie for whoever can guess why I decided to choose that day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Thank you to shinydragonmist, agarfinkel, and god of all for the reviews. Enjoy, everyone.

Oh, and before I forget, the date I chose was Euphemia's birthday. I may have the one-shot I planned to publish released later today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

Japan was lovely, Cornelia decided.

After arriving, the four siblings had met with Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. He was already aware of their identities due to the plan for them to arrive as diplomats. Of course, he knew the children knew they were nothing more than political hostages. But, due to his own distrust of Emperor Charles, he agreed to keep their arrival a secret.

Cornelia was grateful to the man for sheltering her siblings. Schneizel had tried to help, but the risk had been too great.

Pushing this from her mind, the nineteen-year-old watched as her two little sisters sat together underneath a tree, making little tiaras out of flowers and placing them on each other's heads.

"We made one for you too, Cornelia!" Euphemia chirped, holding up a small wreath of white, pink, and purple flowers.

The former Britannian princess couldn't help but smile and laugh as the pink-haired child hurried over to her and placed the tiara on her head.

"Thank you, Euphie," she said.

"I helped!" Nunnally pouted.

Cornelia chuckled.

"You too, Nunna," she added.

Nunnally's pout became a smile before Euphemia came back to her.

They had been in Japan for a few weeks and Nunnally was still adjusting to her dual handicaps of blindness and paralysis of her legs. Lelouch had been devastated, knowing that his little sister would always need help to do even the simplest things.

Cornelia was about to speak when she heard Lelouch cry out.

"Don't think you're something special!" she heard a boy snap.

"What's going on here?!" she demanded, jumping to her feet and hurrying to the spot where Lelouch lay on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Suzaku here decided to use me as target practice," Lelouch groaned. "Again."

"You're not in Britannia anymore, _Prince_ ," Suzaku hissed. "You don't have any status here. And neither does your sister."

"That may be the case," Cornelia placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the boy. "But your father does. And I don't think he'll be pleased when he finds that you're being rude to the very people he told you to treat as guests."

Suzaku glared at the eldest of the Britannian siblings before turning and storming off.

"He's mean," Euphemia said, glaring at Suzaku's back.

"Euphie, don't!" Lelouch yelled.

But the eight-year-old girl had already hurried over to Suzaku, grabbing his arm, making him turn around.

"I hate you!" she screamed, kicking him in the knee.

"Are you crazy?" Suzaku rubbed his knee.

"Well you're mean," Euphie replied before responding in the typical little girl fashion: sticking her tongue out.

Suzaku rolled his eyes and walked away.

"He's just a stupid little boy," Cornelia said, helping Lelouch up and placing a hand on Euphemia's shoulder. "He'll grow up someday."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know everyone.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, October 24th.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Thank you to Takeshi Hongo, Republic, squeegywing, SunsetDawn420, and Elite Warrior for the reviews. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

Schneizel paced around his room, trying to contain his nervousness. He had heard that his father, Emperor Charles, had declared war on Japan. The worst part was, the now twenty-year-old Second Prince had heard these words spoken from his father's own lips.

His brother Lelouch...his sisters Cornelia, Euphemia, and Nunnally...they were all going to be right in the line of fire...

"No..." the blond prince murmured. "He wouldn't...he...of course he would."

There was no use in fooling himself. Schneizel knew that if his father could cast aside his children and abandon them in a foreign land, leaving them there when it was declared a war zone wasn't much different. And Charles had made his disdain for them known when he had publicly renounced Lelouch and Nunnally in front of his court. Then just days later, the man proceeded to renounce his daughters Cornelia and Euphemia as well.

...

It was August tenth.

Cornelia was watching Euphemia and Nunnally play together while Suzaku and Lelouch ran around, Suzaku climbing up a hill before turning and helping Lelouch, who was struggling.

The former princess sighed and shook her head. Lelouch had always had difficulty with physical tasks. But she was pleased to see that Suzaku Kururugi had finally stopped bullying her brother. She remembered how her sister, sweet little Euphie, had apologized to him the other day for saying she hated him and that she thought maybe he wasn't as mean as she had originally thought.

It was then that she heard the sound. The sound of something in the air. She looked up to see that Suzaku and Lelouch could hear it too and were looking in the direction of the sound.

That's when they saw them. Aircrafts. Thousands of them...headed right for them...

"Lelouch, Suzaku!" Cornelia called. "Run!"

"Cornelia!" Euphemia screamed.

The eldest Britannian whirled around.

"EUPHIE! NUNNA!" she cried out.

She had no idea what was going on, but she was determined that none of her siblings would be harmed or killed.

...

...

Schneizel sat in his study, his head bowed. He had just received the news just one hour ago. Britannia had defeated Japan. Less than a month of war and the nation once known as Japan would now be referred to as Area 11.

But the news that shocked and saddened him had been the news that his brother and three sisters had all perished during the war.

Strong and driven Cornelia...sweet little Euphie and Nunnally...his dear little Lelouch...he would never see any of them ever again.

The door opened and in walked Clovis.

Schneizel frowned. The last conversation the brothers had had was over a month ago when Clovis had angrily stated his belief that Schneizel cared more for Lelouch and not at all for him.

The Second Prince really wasn't in the mood to argue with Clovis. Not after this...

But the younger prince did not shout or try to argue. He didn't even look angry. He looked...sad...heartbroken even.

"I assume you were given the news?" he asked.

Schneizel nodded gravely.

"Yes," he said with a heavy sigh. "I did."

Clovis blinked and Schneizel could see tears gathering in his younger brother's eyes. Before he could say anything, the Third Prince turned and hurried from the room.

Clovis was the only one left...While Schneizel of course had many brothers and sisters still alive and well in Pendragon, Clovis, along with Lelouch, had been one brother he had an actual connection with.

They weren't always that close, but now, Schneizel found himself stepping forward to go after Clovis.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed that.

And I feel it's only right to inform that yes, SunsetDawn420, I will do a timeskip to when Lelouch is seventeen in two chapters' time.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, October 31st.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I apologize for being a tad late, Daylight Saving Time threw everything off. But everything is back on track now. Thank you to SunsetDawn420, Findarato, and Matsukaze Tenma for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

"I can't believe Lulu and Rivalz blew off school again!" Shirley fumed to her friends. "Lulu's one of the smartest boys I know, but he keeps doing stupid stuff like this. He could be top in the class if he'd just apply himself."

"There you go, worrying over your precious Lulu again," Milly couldn't help but smirk. "It's so adorable how you're always trying to turn him into a serious, well-adjusted young man."

"Madam President!" Shirley blushed.

"Oh come on, Shirley," Milly continued. "Everyone already knows, so why not confess to him? He's not stupid, chances are he already knows too. So you may as well save yourself the stress and just get it all out there."

Shirley blushed even more.

"Are you talking about my brother?" a voice asked.

The two turned around to see a girl with long, pink hair pulled into a ponytail and blue-purple eyes.

"Hi, Euphie," Milly greeted. "Yep, Shirley's worrying about Lelouch again."

"Oh, he said he'd be home in time for dinner," Euphemia said. "He knows if he stays out too late, Nunnally won't be happy, and neither will I."

Milly couldn't help but giggle.

"It's always the nice ones," she teased.

Euphie giggled in reply.

...

"Thank goodness! My substitute has arrived!"

The old man jumped from his seat as two teenage boys in Ashford Academy uniforms entered the room.

"How are things at school?" the old man asked them.

"Schoolboys?" scoffed the nobleman he had been playing against in a game of chess. "You placed your faith in a pair of schoolboys?"

"So. A nobleman," uttered the taller of the two boys. "This is what's supposed to pass as my opponent."

"What is your name, boy?" the man barked.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch answered coolly. "Now let's dispense with the chitchat and start our match, shall we?"

"Oh, eager I see," the nobleman said.

Rivalz glanced at the chessboard and gulped.

"Lelouch, I don't think even you can win this one," he murmured nervously.

"Rivalz, how much time would we have to get back to school before our next class starts?" Lelouch asked, still calm.

"I'd say around fifteen or twenty minutes, but we'd be pushing it," answered his friend.

"Well I hope you're up for driving a little faster on the way back," Lelouch smirked slightly. "I'll need nine minutes."

The noble laughed.

"You'll only have twenty seconds per move," he sneered.

"I'll manage," Lelouch replied coolly as he picked up the Black King.

"You start with the king?" the nobleman laughed again. "Oh, this will be too easy."

Lelouch only offered a slight smile in an answer.

...

"Lelouch will be home soon," Euphemia said, sitting down beside her sister.

"I'm glad," Nunnally smiled in reply.

"And I've got some good news," the older former princess added, smiling despite knowing her sister couldn't see. "Cornelia should be coming for dinner soon too."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Nunnally smiled. "It's been a long time since we got to see her."

"She's a busy woman," Euphemia shrugged.

...

"Checkmate," Lelouch said calmly.

The nobleman stared in shock and disbelief at the board.

"This can't be!" he exclaimed.

"I am the victor and if I remember correctly, we had a deal," Lelouch told him before getting up and turning to the old man for whom he had been a substitute. "And before I forget, that little thing we discussed yesterday?"

"Understood, sir," the man answered.

Lelouch nodded before collecting his winnings.

"Oh man, I love betting against nobility!" Rivalz exclaimed when they were alone. "They're so prideful, you know they're gonna try to keep some of their dignity when they lose, so they _always_ pay up! By the way Lelouch, eight minutes and thirty-two seconds, you beat your record."

"Well, to be honest, he didn't have much time to move either," Lelouch admitted. "And as far as opponents go, the nobility are really not much of a challenge at all. They're nothing more than overprivileged, pompous parasites."

"Maybe you should start playing against the Elevens," Rivalz offered. "After all, they're _nothing_ like us."

...

"This will be the first time in months that we'll get to have dinner with Lelouch and Cornelia!" Euphemia said happily.

Nunnally smiled.

At that moment the two turned to the television. Clovis, the Third Prince of the Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area Eleven, was now giving a speech about how it pained him to know that the Elevens were continuing to rebel against Britannian forces.

"As ruler of Area Eleven, I will not permit any further acts of terrorism," Clovis declared. "Can you not see that this battle we fight is a virtuous crusade for the wellbeing of everyone. Now, I address Britannians and Elevens alike, please join me in a moment of silence to honor the memory of the eight who died in the fight for justice."

"A moment of silence, please," a female voice spoke.

Euphemia held Nunnally's hand and felt a small pang in her chest. Of course she had seen Clovis on TV a number of times, but it had been years since the former Third Princess had seen her older brother in person and each time she saw him on TV, she longed to see him again.

"I hope Lelouch comes back soon," the pink-haired teen sighed after the moment of silence.

"So do I," said Nunnally.

...

...

How was it? Feel free to let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, November 14th.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the new chapter as promised. Thank you to squeegywing, Matsukaze Tenma, SunsetDawn420 for the reviews on chapter 6. Enjoy this new everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

Euphemia was watching Sayoko hand Nunnally a small ball of a multitude of light blue, royal blue, and white paper five-petal flowers.

"Oh my goodness," Nunnally's thin fingers glided over the elaborate designs.

"It's beautiful, Sayako," Euphemia smiled.

"What is it?" Nunnally questioned.

"It's called a Kusudama," Sayoko explained. "In ancient times, they were used for incense and potpourri. But in more recent times they were used as decorations and gifts. The word Kusudama actually stems from the Japanese words kusuri, meaning medicine, and tama, meaning ball."

"So the word Kusudama roughly translates as a medicine ball?" Euphemia asked.

Sayoko nodded.

"That's very interesting," the former royal smiled.

"It is," her sister agreed, still holding the ball. "Is this an advanced form of origami?"

"The flowers are," Sayoko smiled. "Then you can fold them together to make the ball, although some prefer to glue them together to make it more secure."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be Cornelia," Euphemia stood up.

"Allow me, Lady Euphemia," Sayoko said, hurrying to the door and opening it to reveal a young woman in her twenties with long, purple hair and purple-blue eyes. She wore a maroon skirt and blazer and a white blouse.

"Sister!" Euphemia squealed, hugging her.

"Hello, Euphie," Cornelia replied with a soft smile. "Normally, I would remind you to address me as Vice-Principal, however as school hours are long since over, I'm once again just your sister."

Euphemia laughed.

"You always did insist on following a strict protocol," she said, pretending to pout.

"Well, I have to set an example," Cornelia reminded her. "I'm not supposed to play favorites, especially when my brother and sisters attend the very school I happen to work in."

"That makes sense," Euphemia replied. "After all, it wouldn't be fair to give us special treatment just because we're your siblings."

"Exactly," her older sister nodded.

"Lelouch isn't home yet, but he promised we'd all have dinner together tonight," the pink-haired teen said, taking Cornelia's hand and leading her into the room.

"Nunna, we have a visitor!" she chirped.

"A visitor?" Nunnally's head raised slightly. "Who is it?"

"Hello, Nunnally," Cornelia said, placing her hand on one of Nunnally's.

"Cornelia," Nunnally smiled. "It's been a while."

"It has," the purple-haired woman sighed. "I've just been so busy."

"I understand," Nunnally nodded. "Being the Vice-Principal must be a very stressful job."

"Not as much as you might think," her older sister admitted. "The only real stress from the job is dealing with Milly and all of her crazy festival ideas. Honestly, my week is mainly organizing that mountain of paperwork consisting of nothing more than her ideas for the events and club budget plans for this month alone."

"Milly just likes to have fun," Euphemia shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's a lot of work too," Cornelia pointed out.

...

"We're going forward with the next phase of the plan," Clovis said. "I had wondered if this particular phase could have been avoided, but obviously that's no longer an option."

"But, your Highness-" Bartley stammered.

"Dead or alive, I want that girl found!" Clovis ordered. "Even if we have to level this place to find her!"

"Your Highness!" Bartley exclaimed. "Don't you-"

"Bartley," the viceroy interrupted, a cold smile on his face. "You know there was a particular reason I wanted to come to Area 11, don't you? You were made aware of that reason some time ago, were you not?"

"Well I...yes, of course, but I-"

"I came to try to make this place a suitable resting place for my brother and sisters," the blond prince said. "I wanted to settle this diplomatically. But now, I see that these defiant Elevens will not cooperate and so they must learn to accept the consequences."

He then turned to his troops.

"I, Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area Eleven and Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, order you to destroy Shinjuku Ghetto. Level it! Civilians, rebel forces, kill them all!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted.

...

"I wish Lelouch would stop disappearing after classes," Euphemia sighed. "He does this several times a week now."

' _He's probably off gambling again,_ ' Cornelia grumbled to herself.

Cornelia did love Lelouch, after all he was her younger brother. But she wished that he would stop sneaking off and gambling. She had heard Shirley Fenette complaining about his annoying habit several times. Of course it did not strike the former princess odd, considering it was as obvious as the sky was blue that Shirley was in love with Lelouch.

"I still want to wait and have dinner together," Nunnally said. "It'll be nice to have dinner as a family again."

Cornelia smiled and nodded despite knowing her youngest sister could not see.

"Yes, you're right," she said. "So, I suppose the three of us can catch up while we wait for Lelouch."

...

Clovis would have said he felt some regret as his soldiers and their Knightmare Frames tore through the Shinjuku Ghetto, killing men, women, children, and the elderly as they attempted in vain to flee for their lives. But he did not.

' _How many of these numbers sat idly by and allowed my brother and sisters to die_?" the question repeated itself in his mind. He and Schneizel and Cornelia had made the plan all those years ago to take Lelouch, Euphemia, and Nunnally to Japan to avoid any harm coming to them. And yet it had been there that it had happened.

No, he felt nothing. He figured this was only justice for his lost siblings. Ever since their deaths when Japan had been brought under Britannian rule, his hatred for the Elevens had grown stronger. Any pity or remorse was quickly overrun by anger and hatred. He would make them pay. All of them.

"If anyone in the homeland questions this, just tell them it's a planned urban renewal project," Clovis instructed Bartley. "No one will press further."

Bartley nodded.

...

"Milly was planning on doing a new festival sometime in the next few days," Euphemia informed Cornelia.

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"I know," she said. "She brought the plans by my office this morning. She already has everything planned out, her only issue is she can't think of what the festival will be celebrating."

"She'll think of something," Euphemia replied. "She always does."

...

At first it had seemed that the Britannian troops would win, despite the impressive fight the rebels put up, especially after the Lancelot had been deployed.

Clovis had been pleased, until he heard a gun cock and turned to see a soldier clad in armor, pointing a gun at him.

"Who are you?" the prince demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"I will answer your questions presently," the soldier replied, still pointing the gun at him. "But first, you will order a ceasefire."

"And what if I refuse?" Clovis asked, refusing to show fear, despite knowing that the man standing before him might not hesitate to send a bullet through his skull.

"Ah, stubborn as always," the man chuckled. "Nonetheless, if you want your questions answered and you wish to walk away from this, you **will** order a ceasefire."

...

"Attention all forces!" Clovis's voice rang out through the ghetto. "Cease fire at once! I, Prince Clovis order you to cease fire! I also order no further destruction of any buildings or property and all casualties be they Britannian or Eleven are to be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"

Clovis let out an irritated sigh.

"There, are you satisfied?"

"Indeed I am. Well done," said the mysterious man when the broadcast had ended.

"What now?" Clovis asked. "I suppose round of songs? Or, oh I know, a game of chess?"

"Despite the sarcasm, that second offer does have a familiar ring to it," said the man, now removing his helmet, though his indentity and his face were still obscured by the shadows.

Clovis still looked as annoyed as he had before.

"Don't you recall?" the soldier asked, tossing his helmet aside. "As children the two of us played chess many times. Of course, I always won."

"What?"

"Have you forgotten so much in such a short time? The Aries Villa?"

"Spare me this trivial nonsense," Clovis snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

"So you have forgotten," the man walked closer. "It's been some time...Big brother."

Clovis gasped as the intruder's face came into view.

"The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and seventeenth in line for the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Friday, November 20th.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the new chapter as promised. Thank you to squeegywing, Matsukaze Tenma, SunsetDawn420 for the reviews on chapter 6. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

"L-Lelouch?" Clovis looked shocked. "You're alive?"

"Yes, I am," Lelouch smirked, bowing mockingly. "I have returned, your Highness."

He brandished the gun. Clovis flinched slightly.

"I...I'm so happy to see that you're still alive," the prince said, smiling weakly despite the fact that there was a gun pointing at him and his long believed to be dead little brother was the one wielding it. "It was understood that you, Cornelia, Euphie, and Nunnally all died when Japan was defeated."

"You should have known it would have taken more than a war to kill me," Lelouch quipped.

"So then Cornelia...Euphie...even Nunnally are all alive as well?" Clovis questioned.

Lelouch nodded stiffly. No use in lying to Clovis. After all, he would never have the chance to repeat a word to anyone.

"Oh, this is wonderful news," the blond prince grinned. "Let's both go retrieve them and the five of us can return home as soon as possible!"

"So that Euphie and Cornelia can be disgraced further and Nunnally and I can once again be treated as tools of diplomacy?" Lelouch demanded coldly. "Perhaps, brother, you've forgotten why we were treated that way in the first place."

Clovis's eyes lost their luster and his smile faded.

"That's right," Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "Because my mother was murdered. My mother, Marianne vi Britannia, held the position as a Knight of Honor. However, the other consorts and other nobles all held her in contempt due to her status as a commoner by birth. It was meant to look like a terrorist attack, but you can't fool me! You people killed my mother! And to make matters worse my little sister was blinded and crippled!"

"No!" Clovis cried as Lelouch brought the gun to his chest. "It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!"

"Then tell me everything," the black-haired former prince ordered, activating his Geass power. "You can no longer hide the truth from me."

Clovis's blue eyes, now rimmed with red, widened as he slumped forward.

"My brother, Second Prince Schneizel," he answered in a monotonous tone. "He can tell you."

"He was at the heart of this?" Lelouch looked shocked. Schneizel...the big brother he had been closest to growing up...how could he?

"What else?" Lelouch demanded.

Clovis opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. His dull eyes stared straight ahead.

"That's all that you know isn't it?"

Lelouch was about to release his older brother from his Geass, but then he had another question he wanted the undeniably true answer to.

"Clovis, why did you choose to become viceroy of Area 11?" he asked. "You never struck me as the type to want that kind of position, though you present an entirely different face to the general public.

"After I received word that my brother Lelouch and my sisters, Cornelia, Euphemia, and Nunnally were all killed, I wanted to come here in order to make it a suitable resting place for them."

Lelouch said nothing. If Clovis meant that...but he couldn't lie...not with Lelouch's Geass controlling him.

With a sigh, the former prince released the Third Prince from his Geass.

Clovis let out a cry when he saw the gun, now pointed right at his forehead.

"I swear it wasn't me!" he shouted, now trying to shield himself with his hands. "I had nothing to do with it! Lelouch, you _know_ I wouldn't do a thing like that!"

Lelouch smiled bitterly and lowered the gun.

"I believe you," he said.

For a moment, Clovis looked hopeful.

"However..." Lelouch lifted the gun.

"Stop it!" Clovis was practically begging now as Lelouch put the gun right up to his forehead. "Please, Lelouch you **can't**! We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!"

"Only through that bastard we both are forced to call father," Lelouch said bitterly.

"Lelouch, you know I've always thought of you as my little brother!" Clovis cried, his entire body shaking with terror. "Don't you remember..."

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty," the younger replied.

Lelouch was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the memories all came rushing back...

All the times Clovis had come to visit the Aries Villa, sometimes just to see him...the many games of chess they had played together...the way he had told Lelouch he saw him as nothing less than his brother...

Yes, he was angry at the Imperial Family for his mother's murder, but...he just couldn't do this.

With a heavy sigh, the purple-eyed teen lowered the gun.

"I can't kill you, Clovis," he said quietly, throwing the gun to the floor.

Clovis stared at him in shock before turning his gaze to the gun that now lay discarded on the floor.

"I thought for sure you were going to actually do it," he whispered before slumping forward again, sighing in relief.

"Clovis, now that you know that I'm still alive, I can't exactly let you go walking around, running the risk of you revealing my identity," Lelouch said. "If that were to happen, not only I but also our sisters would be in jeopardy and I cannot let that happen, especially to Nunnally. And so, you're coming with me."

The former Eleventh Prince of the Britannian Empire raised the gun.

"Lelouch, no!" Clovis cried.

The gun collided with Clovis's head with a sickening _crack!_ and the blond prince collapsed to the floor.

...

Lelouch let out a heavy sigh as he trudged back to the Lamperouge residence. He knew he was late, he knew his sisters would be disappointed that he was late on the night the four were supposed to have dinner together. He could only hope they wouldn't all lecture him at once, it had already been a long and hard day/

He slowly turned the knob and walked in.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," Cornelia said coolly with a a coy half-smile.

"We were wondering where you were," Euphemia greeted.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally turned toward the door. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Nunnally," Lelouch answered. "Let me guess, I have some explaining to do."

"Oh, you have no idea," Euphemia pouted playfully before wrapping both of her arms around one of Lelouch's and walking with him to the table.

"Listen, Euphie," Lelouch sighed, pulling his arm out of his sister's grasp. "I'm not feeling too well tonight, so I think I'll just go to bed."

"But what about dinner?" Nunnally sounded disheartened.

"We'll do it tomorrow," Lelouch replied.

"Cornelia, will you be free tomorrow?" Euphemia asked.

"If Milly doesn't have her new festival plans in, yes," Cornelia answered, tossing a suspicious look in Lelouch's direction.

Lelouch tried to ignore the look. After all, there was no telling how his older sister would react if she knew what he had done to Clovis.

 _'It's better than none of them ever know_ ' he decided.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter.

The next chapter will be out on Tuesday, December 1st.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages, and I apologize for that. The last few months have been pure insanity especially with a loved one being hospitalized recently. But things are getting back to normal, well about as normal as they can be anyway. But hey, normal's overrated. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy, everyone and reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Sunrise do.

...

"Really, Lelouch I thought you would have learned not to fall asleep during council meetings," Euphemia scolded.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, for starters, I want to know why you were acting so strange before," his half-sister replied. "You didn't say anything, you just went to your room and never came back out until this morning. Nunnally was worried."

"Oh," Lelouch felt a stab of guilt. "I...didn't mean to worry her."

"Or me?" Euphie raised an eyebrow.

"Or you," Lelouch chuckled.

"Now that that's settled," Euphie perked up. "Cornelia says we can have dinner together tonight."

"Wow, she's sure making more time," the older former royal remarked.

"Of course," Euphemia told him. "She hardly gets to come around, especially since-"

"I know," Lelouch interrupted as two students passed them. "I know why. But not everyone needs to know."

"Sorry," Euphie apologized.

"It's alright," Lelouch smiled softly and placed a tender hand on his sister's shoulder. "But it's still dangerous for us."

"I know," Euphie looked at the floor.

"Hey, let's look at some positives," Lelouch said. "We got the budget straightened out, so we don't have to barricade ourselves in the clubhouse to avoid the angry clubs."

Euphie laughed and her purple-blue eyes instantly brightened once again.

"That's true," she giggled. "Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you later."

After giving her brother a quick hug, the pink-haired former princess hurried to her classroom.

As Lelouch watched her go, his thoughts wandered back to Clovis. And suddenly...he felt sick...

...

Lelouch stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't suppress a smirk as he saw his flushed face and dazed eyes. He hadn't actually killed Clovis, so why was getting all bent out of shape over it?

"I guess I'm not as tough as I thought," he chuckled to his reflection. "And I always thought Clovis was the one who needed to grow a spine."

As he said this, his thoughts once again returned to his older half-brother. He had hidden him away near the spot where he had first encountered that strange, green-haired girl and obtained the incredible new power that he now possessed. Geass, he decided to refer to it as since that had been the word he had heard when it first manifested in him.

Clovis could not be free to reveal the truth. No one could know Lelouch was still alive, nor any of his sisters. He would not condemn Nunnally to the life of a political hostage, she had already suffered more than enough. And Euphemia and Cornelia would wish they were dead after being subjected to the disgrace that would certainly befall them. Lelouch would _not_ allow that.

Meanwhile, the former prince had to contend with the fact that something he had done or said had aroused Cornelia's suspicions. Of course, he wasn't too surprised. His older half-sister was a very intelligent woman so it only made sense she could detect something was amiss. Thankfully she had no idea about him falling asleep during the budget organizing meeting, then she would really be on his tail.

...

As he sat with his sisters, Lelouch was only half listening to their conversation, but he would occasionally nod or say something like "I see" or "Wow, interesting" to whatever they said.

"I really don't see what's so interesting about Euphie asking you to pass the soup," Cornelia remarked.

"What?" Lelouch looked confused.

"I asked if you'd pass the soup," Euphemia answered. "And you said 'wow, interesting'. Lelouch, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh...uh...yeah..."

"It's Clovis, isn't it, big brother?" Nunnally asked solemnly.

Lelouch sighed inwardly. Word had just gotten out not long ago that Prince Clovis had been abducted. No one could explain how as he should have been guarded at all times. How could anyone have breached his security?

' _How indeed?'_ Lelouch mused.

"I hope they find him soon," Euphemia murmured, staring at her plate.

...

...

Not my best, I admit but the next chapter will be much longer and better, guaranteed.

The next chapter will be out on April 1st.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, everyone I have an announcement to make. I am quitting Fanfiction, selling my laptop, and using the money to move to Russia and raised alpacas for the rest of my life.

April Fool's. (Yes i am aware that this is over a week later, but in my defebse I was very busy.) I'm going to continue to write here for the foreseeable future and I'm staying put where I am for the time being. And forget about raising alpacas. Anyway, thanks to god of all, BllackTyrantValvatorez, and Half-Dragon127 for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy this new one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

...

"You're not going to kill me..."

Lelouch's gaze was cold as he stared down at his bound and helpless elder half-brother.

"I haven't yet," he answered in a voice just as chilly. "You see, 'big brother' I'm still mulling it over."

"Just tell me what you want!" Clovis was fighting back fear.

"Justice for my mother and for Nunnally," the younger replied. "And in order to achieve that, I require answers. Answers you've already proven to be incapable of giving me."

"Lelouch, you know I always admired Lady Marianne," Clovis insisted.

Lelouch's amethyst eyes still held that icy indifference that they had maintained throughout their entire conversation.

Clovis sighed.

"Lelouch,please," the Third Prince was pleading now. "Don't you remember our time at the Aries Villa together?"

"How could I ever forget?" Lelouch demanded.

"Back then it was just you, me, Schneizel, Nunnally, Euphie, and Cornelia," his brother said. "Do you really think I would throw all of that away?"

"If it proved beneficial to you," the former prince shot back. "I saw what you did in the Shinjuku Ghetto out there, all to hide your dirty little secret. Now you're going to help me fix it."

...

"Lelouch!" Euphemia clasped Nunnally's hand as she glanced in horror at her older half-brother.

"What is it, Euphie?"Lelouch asked.

"It's awful!" Nunnally gasped.

"It's Prince Clovis," Milly reported, her normally cheerful expression replaced with a grim frown and her blue eyes were filled with concern.

"They're saying he's been abducted," Rivalz looked shocked as he stared at the TV.

"We will not rest until we find Prince Clovis," declared the man on the screen, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald.

"We now go live to the suspected perpetrator, Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi," spoke a reporter.

Lelouch gasped.

"Suzaku..." Euphemia murmured, her eyes filling with tears. "But he wouldn't..."

...

...

Next chapter will be out tomorrow afternoon. I swear on my...cat. Sorry, Korin.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright, just a little heads up, everyone. I decided to go ahead and skip the whole Lelouch/Zero rescues Suzaku, threatens Jeremiah with the "Orange", and Suzaku thing since we all know how that played out. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and enjoy this new piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters, Sunrise Studios and Ichirō Ōkouchi do.

...

"That idiot!" Lelouch snarled. "I rescued him and he goes back to _face his court martial._ Ha! A biased tribunal waiting to sentence him for a crime they have no evidence of...well at least I managed to secure something from all of this..."

That was true, under the guise of Zero, Lelouch had promised to return Prince Clovis in exchange for the release of Suzaku. But now, there was no reason to do so...

"Well," the raven-haired former prince turned to his half-brother. "It looks like you've outlived your usefulness..."

...

Lelouch sighed heavily as he trudged back home. He knew that Euphemia and Cornelia wouldn't be home; Cornelia would be at her own home in another part of the city, and Euphie was out with Shirley and Milly. So Nunnally would most likely be spending her time with Sayoko. They could have a pleasant evening together, just the two of them. He loved Euphie and Cornelia, but he also enjoyed the rare times it was just him and Nunnally.

But when he entered the room, he saw that Nunnally already had someone with her...a girl with long, lime-green hair and golden eyes...she looked so familiar...

"I was so worried," Nunnally said.

"Judging from your appearance, I'm going to assume you ate out tonight," said the green-haired girl as she sat a paper crane she had just finished down on the table.

"I'm so glad," Nunnally smiled. "I thought you'd gotten caught up in all the uproar that man Zero caused. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. So I called Euphie and Cornelia, but they didn't know where you were either. I suppose now I can call and let them know you're alright. Oh, and your friend has such an unusual name."

"Friend?" Lelouch was confused.

"C.C. although I guess she could just be going by her initials," Nunnally said thoughtfully. "She seems like a lovely person. Big brother, is she your girlfriend?"

"He promised me that we would have a  
future together," the girl called C.C. said, turning to Lelouch. "Isn't that right?"

Lelouch was taken aback by this. Who was this girl? And why was she saying they had a future together? He had promise nothing!

"You're talking about marriage, aren't you?" Nunnally's face contorted with disapproval.

"No!" her brother quickly answered. "Of course not. She's...well...um...she's just kidding."

"No, I'm not," the girl said strongly, folding another piece of paper.

Nunnally's face softened.

"Well," the former princess said. "Lelouch you are moving faster than most, but I suppose everyone's different and if you  
feel like you're ready to-"

She stopped speaking when she heard the sound of breaking glass as Lelouch dropped a teacup.

"Oh, C.C.," Lelouch chided. "Look what you done. Now you're all wet."

The girl didn't protest as Lelouch grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you to the bathroom and changed into something dry. Nunnally, you just stay there and I'll clean that up in just a minute, okay? And don't worry, all that stuff was just a joke."

With that, he shoved the mysterious girl into his room.

...

"Nunnally called," Cornelia said into her phone. "Lelouch came home just a few minutes ago."

She heard Euphemia breathe a sigh of relief on the other line.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Euphie gasped. "I was worried."

"Lulu's okay?!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. It was obvious to even her that Shirley Fenette possessed a special fondness for her brother and she couldn't understand why the girl didn't just confess to him. Although on the other hand, she knew that Lelouch may very well reject the girl's advances.

...

Lelouch glared at the floor. It was all so much to take in...C.C. had informed him of this new power of his. But that was all she seemed to intend to tell him.

Nevertheless, it was a good start.

...

...  
Yeah, a few things will be WAY different than the anime. Starting next chapter. And this time, I promise the next chapter will be out tomorrow. Until then, everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Thank you to 7thManiac for the review on the last chapter and to KK for the review on chapter 1 and Thaiboy for the review on chapter 8. And no worries, now that some of the more controversial things have been dealt with, the story will be running much more smoothly. Enjoy this new chapter, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters, Sunrise Studios and Ichirō Ōkouchi do.

...

...

"People of Britannia!"

"What the hell?" Diethard looked at the screen. "Where is that broadcast signal coming from?"

"I don't know!" shouted one man. "We're trying to disable it, but we don't know where it's coming from!"

"I, Zero, will meet out justice for every man, woman, and child who lost their life in the Shinjuku Massacre!" the masked man declared with a dramatic flourish. "And the man assisting me is none other than Britannia's own esteemed Viceroy of Area 11 and Third Prince of the Empire, Clovis la Britannia!"

The camera panned out to reveal Clovis lying at Zero's feet, bound and gagged. He squirmed helplessly, his crystal blue eyes filled with terror.

"Here in the Shinjuku Ghetto itself, Prince Clovis will forfeit his own life, though it will still not fully atone for his crimes against the Japanese!" Zero continued, brandishing a gun. "But at least those who lost their loved ones on that terrible day will be able to take some comfort in the knowledge that the man responsible has answered for it!"

"Contact Lord Jeremiah!" Diethard ordered. "There may still be a chance to apprehend this man!"

"Prince Clovis," spoke Zero. "Speak your last words before you depart this earth."

"Please, you can't!" Clovis cried. "Not you! Not to your-"

Zero kicked him, sending him sprawling out of the camera's view. A moment later a shot was heard and then the screen went blank.

...

Knightmares were everywhere, searching for any trace of Zero or Clovis. But there was none. It made no sense.

...

"That was brilliant," Ohgi couldn't help but grin. "Film you shooting Clovis and making them think it was live."

"So he got lucky!" Tamaki snapped. "This guy's still all talk and no action."

"For someone whose own actions can't back up his loud mouth, what right do you have to call anyone's bluff?" Zero remarked snarkily.

"Why you-!" Tamaki snarled, only to be restrained.

"I used to think that a full-on war with Britannia was impossible," Ohgi sighed. "But now, I'm starting to believe it's not."

"It is not impossible!" Zero declared. "Join me and together we'll bring Britannia to its knees!"

...

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch had just entered the room when Euphemia ran straight for him and threw her arms around him, weeping.

"Euphie, what's wrong?" he asked, a hand on her back.

"That man...Zero...he...he...oh, Lelouch it's awful!" Euphie sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

Cornelia was in the next room, kneeling beside Nunnally's wheelchair, stroking her sister's hand tenderly.

"I can't believe it..." tears were trickling down Nunnally's cheeks.

"Nor can I," murmured Cornelia in a broken voice that Lelouch had never heard before, "Clovis...he's really..."

"Don't say it," Nunnally pleaded, balling her free hand into a fist. "Please..."

"I'm sorry," Cornelia apologized.

Lelouch said nothing. What was there to say?

...

"Clovis is..."

No. The Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire could not bring himself to say the word. He refused to believe that his younger half-brother was...dead.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid so," the messenger said, bowing his head. "I'm terribly sorry to say so."

"Everyone out," Schneizel ordered in a voice that commanded no disobedience.

After he was sure that he was alone, Schneizel placed a hand over his eyes, willing the tears threatening to fall to stay. After all, shedding them would not bring his brother back.

Prince Schneizel was not an emotional man, he had already lost four of the siblings he had been closest to in their childhood. And now, he had lost one more. That was enough to tug at his heart.

He had known it was a mistake for Clovis to be made a viceroy. Had Cornelia lived, Schneizel just knew that she would say he was too kind for the job, and now he was dead too.

"Why couldn't you have just stuck to what you were good at?" the Britannian Prime Minister sighed, staring out the window. "My foolish younger brother."

...

Nunnally and Euphemia had finally stopped crying, but Euphie still sat beside Cornelia, clinging to her older sister and in turn Cornelia stroked her sister's soft pink hair just like back in their childhood.

Lelouch sat looking at the floor. He knew that once word got out that Zero had killed Prince Clovis, the little spark he had initiated by abducting the prince and snatching Suzaku by blackmailing Jeremiah Gottwald would soon become a raging inferno that would destroy Britannia.

'Finally my mother and Nunnally will have justice,' the former prince told himself, 'And so will Euphie and Cornelia.'

And now he had also taken a load off of his conscience by clearing Suzaku of the guilt of abducting Clovis. But with one burden being lifted, there of course had to be another to take its place; Area 11 would need a new viceroy. And if they chose the person Lelouch thought they would...

'I have my work cut out for me' the former Eleventh Prince sighed inwardly.

...

Later, as evening fell, Euphemia decided to turn on the TV, thinking it would help them get their minds off the death of their brother.

"Lelouch! Cornelia!" the pinknette cried.

"Euphie, what is it?" Cornelia hurried into the room, followed by Lelouch.

"Look!" Euphie pointed to the screen.

The two turned to see a man with purple eyes and pale blond hair standing in front of a podium.

"Schneizel!" Cornelia gasped.

"It's with a heavy heart that I assume the position of Viceroy of Area 11," the Second Prince spoke coolly. "I intend to capture this man Zero and bring him to justice, not only to avenge the death of my half-brother Clovis, but also to make an example to terrorists. This is the fate of those foolish enough to oppose Britannia."

Euphemia squeezed Nunnally's hand, Nunnally bowed her head, Cornelia gave a bitter half-smile, and Lelouch...began to plan his next move.

...

...

The next chapter will be out on Friday, May 27th.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Thank you to TokusatsuLuv and Republic Che for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy the brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters, Sunrise Studios and Ichirō Ōkouchi do.

...

"Viceroy Schneizel!"

Schneizel turned around to see Kanon hurrying into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kewell and Jeremiah were battling one another when that Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi attempted to quell the fighting-"

"Get to the point, Kanon," Schneizel pressed.

"Their reports tell of a young girl racing into the fray," Kanon spoke. "A young girl declaring herself as Euphemia li Britannia."

Schneizel's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Euphemia…she's alive…"

"It would appear so, your Highness," Kanon nodded. "Shall I have her brought to you?"

"Yes," Schneizel answered. "Immediately."

Kanon nodded and left to fulfill the Second Prince's request.

…

"In here."

Euphemia smiled as her gaze landed on the older brother she hadn't seen in person for over seven years.

"Take a seat, Euphie," Schneizel stated calmly.

As she sat, the pink-haired teen saw the servant that had brought her here sit a tray between them. Euphemia could see a china teapot, cups, cream and sugar, and most wonderfully of all a plate of cookies decorated with beautiful pink icing flowers.

"Your favorite as I recall," Schneizel remarked.

The Second Prince poured tea for himself and the princess, passed her the sugar before taking a spoonful for himself, adding a bit of cream, then taking some time stirring.

Euphemia could sense he was waiting for her to speak.

"I'm happy to be back," the pink-haired princess said cheerfully, taking a flowered cookie. "It's been so long."

"Far too long," Schneizel placed his cup onto a saucer and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "Tell me, why did you not contact one of us and let us know you had survived the conquest of Area 11?"

"I..." Euphemia's hand shook, causing her to set her cup back down. "I didn't think I could."

"I understand," her half-brother gave a nod. "Our father isn't the easiest person to reach out to. But now you're back to where you belong, Euphie."

"I've missed you so much, brother," Euphemia said. "Especially after Clovis..."

A single tear rolled down the Third Princess's face.

"Rest assured, Euphie," Schneizel reached across the table and gently took Euphie's trembling hand. "I will make sure that this Zero is captured and answers for the murder of our brother."

Euphie looked down and said nothing.

"Now, I must ask one other question," Schneizel took her other hand. "This may be difficult, but I have to know...Euphie...what became of Cornelia, Lelouch, and Nunnally?"

Euphemia bit her lip. She knew she must lie and lie well. After all, her own rash foolishness had caused her to be discovered, despite all of Lelouch and Cornelia's warnings that no one ever find out their true identities. She had blown her own cover, she couldn't allow the same to happen to them.

"They..." she managed to force a few tears from her eyes. "They didn't make it."

The tears, had they been false, would have alerted Schneizel at once. But they were real. The heartbreak she still felt at losing Clovis, the anguish at seeing Schneizel again under such horrible circumstances, and the very real terror of Lelouch, Cornelia, and Nunnally all suffering because of what she had done had all contributed to the helplessness she now felt.

Schneizel released her hand and stroked her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Then it appears you are all that I have left," he said softly.

...

...

Short, yeah, but in light of it being Schneizel's birthday, I just decided to write this little drabble.

The main story will continue on in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First off, I apologize for the tardiness. I've been super busy, but now have finally gotten everything back on track. Thank you to Titanfire999, CD64, TokusatsuLuv, and Guest for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters, Sunrise Studios and Ichirō Ōkouchi do.

...

Euphemia stood beside Schneizel, her hand clasping his.

She didn't know why she was so nervous now; she had just left the audience Schneizel had somehow arranged for her to meet their father when she returned to Britannia. Charles zi Britannia had been surprisingly welcoming and Euphemia had now been restored to her place in the succession.

The now reinstated Third Princess couldn't believe what had happened. She knew that her brother had been in the room a little before her, surely he had something to do with it.

"Euphie, are you listening?" Schneizel's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?"

The princess looked over to her brother to see his pale eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, please repeat that."

"I will need to return to Area 11 soon," the Second Prince spoke. "I understand if you wish to remain here in the homeland-"

"I want to go back with you!" she declared. "I know you'll be incredibly busy, but I...we've not even had a chance to really spend time together and I want to have that chance."

"You really want to go back?" Schneizel was actually taken aback.

Euphemia knew she had to think of something. The whole reunited siblings angle could only go so far and she couldn't tell Schneizel about Lelouch, Nunnally, and Cornelia still being back in Japan. Not yet, anyway.

...

Lelouch growled when he saw the coverage of "The Return of the Long-lost Princess Euphemia li Britannia" on the TV.

How could Euphie be so careless? So foolish?

"Do you have any idea the position this puts us in?" he asked, turning to Cornelia.

"I'm well aware of the dangers now," she frowned. "I should have went with her."

"And be discovered with her?" Lelouch was angry now.

"Lelouch. Cornelia."

Both turned to see Nunnally looking troubled.

"Things are already looking bad enough without everyone turning on each other," she said.

Lelouch took one of her hands and Cornelia took the other. Neither wanted to be the one to upset Nunnally.

"You're right," Lelouch sighed after a few minutes of silence.

The lanky teen then stood up and turned his attention back to Cornelia.

"There's something very important that I need to take care of," he said. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh no, you don't," Cornelia stood up and grabbed his arm. "It's too risky for you to go out there."

"Cornelia, let go."

"You're going out gambling again, aren't you?"

"Cornelia, I said let go."

"Answer me, Lelouch!" Cornelia was losing her patience now. She had already lost one of her siblings, two now since Euphemia had returned to the Royal Family. "Where are you going?!"

"That is none of your concern, sister."

Lelouch pulled his arm free and exited the room.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally shouted as the door closed.

...

The seventeen-year-old hurried through the Ashford Academy grounds, careful to make sure no one saw him. He couldn't afford to be found out now. Not when he was so close!

'Euphie really made things difficult,' the former prince growled inwardly. 'Now things are going to be even more challenging.'

Maybe Kallen hadn't seen the television broadcast yet. If she had...she would be suspicious of Lelouch. And now since he had already used his Geass on her once before, he couldn't order her to forget it. Things were just getting more and more difficult!

"So I take it you have a plan to sidestep this new obstacle?"

Lelouch turned to see C.C. still wearing his clothes standing before him, a cool but intrigued expression on her face.

"So you know too now, huh?" he asked.

"The discovery of your sister will be sure to draw the attention to your other sisters and you as well," the green-haired girl murmured placidly though her amber eyes showed an unspoken curiosity. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Lelouch sighed.

"I didn't count on this. But I believe I can make this work to my advantage."

...

...

This is a little short, considering my absence. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and worth the wait. But for the time being, I hope you all enjoyed it.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, July 29th. Until then, everyone.


End file.
